


Marry Me

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Mitch Marner, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: And the day finally came. And he was dressed in his best suit, in the front of the church, waiting for Mitchie. And when the music started, and the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened, and Auston’s breath caught as he saw her.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Kudos: 23





	Marry Me

Michelle Marner had her wedding planned out in her head and it WOULD be perfect. And from the minute she said yes, the planning started.

And Auston went with her to everything, listening to her debate wedding colors and giving his input when asked. Helped her pick out flowers, helped interview photographers, went to cake tastings, did whatever she asked him to do because - at the end of the day - the wedding day was about Mitchie and Auston wanted her to have the wedding she deserved. Especially since when news of the engagement broke, the conversation turned to how long Mitchie would remain playing before hanging up the skates to start a family.

The only thing she didn’t ask for his input on was the dress. Willy went with her for that. But he had been told that the dress she chose was so unlike Mitchie that it was kind of perfect. Willy said he cried when they put the veil on her to give her the complete look - he also said Mitchie cried, too, so Auston knew he was going to as well.

And the day finally came. And he was dressed in his best suit, in the front of the church, waiting for Mitchie. And when the music started, and the doors at the back of the sanctuary opened, and Auston’s breath caught as he saw her.

And Willy was right. The dress was a ballroom style with the top covered in diamonds - because Mitchie had not given herself a budget for the dress, saying that she made enough that she could afford to pay whatever the price was for her dream dress. The veil fell over her face, the ornate silver tiara it was attached to visible and made her look every bit a princess. 

Auston felt his eyes well as as she approached.

“She looks gorgeous,” Willy breathed out in his ear.

And Auston smiled and nodded, sniffing a little and trying to keep it together.

And when Mitchie reached him, she met his eyes and smiled brightly, making a face at him and getting a reluctant chuckle out of him, before she continued the last couple steps to where Connor was waiting to take Mitchie from her father.

And Auston watched them walk up to the altar together, Dylan Strome grinning stupidly where the preacher normally stood.

“Good Afternoon, thank you all for coming,” Dylan greeted, “I was so honored when these two asked me to officiate their wedding. They are my best friends and there has never been anyone who could be better matched than these two. Mitchie has always been able to bring out ‘Davo’ when he’s been stuck as The Connor McDavid for too long. And Connor has always managed to pull Mitchie back when she took on all the pressure of Michelle Marner.

“I knew that they were meant to be from the first time Connor saw Mitchie. You see, Connor McDavid is my oldest friend. We have known each other for a very long time. So, you can imagine my surprise to see my best friend - the best skater I knew - lose his footing and fall to the ice for, what I thought, was no reason. And then I saw the reason. 

“And the reason was possibly the most annoying person I knew. Michelle Marner was good, so good, but she was annoying. I hated playing her. She was frustrating and fast and she never shut up. And I knew that I was going to have to swallow that down because my best friend - the next coming of Hockey Jesus - was looking at her like the freaking Stanley Cup. And she had noticed. And it was clear that she definitely felt similar feelings.

“But nothing happened. Years passed and the three of us became close, and still nothing happened. Until two years ago. And I used to think my parents were the perfect couple and I would like to apologize to them before I say this: there will never be a couple better suited for each other than these two. 

“I have seen them fight, I have seen them disgustingly in love, I have seen them apologize, I have seen them almost fall apart and I have seen them pull themselves back together again. But through it all, no matter how mad they were, they still looked at each other the same way they did when they first saw each other.

“They have prepared their own vows, which I will ask them to exchange now.”

“Mitchie,” Connor grinned, his smile growing as she bit her lip the way she always did when he looked at her that way, “I was so scared, for years, of losing you. I was so scared that it took me way too long to get it together and do something about it. Because you are the best human that I know. And I don’t know what I would have done if I ever lost you. You are my reason to play. Everytime I step onto the ice, you’re the reason I’m playing. And you have been for longer than we’ve been together. I love you, Michelle Marner. And I promise to always love you, and to put you first. No matter what. For the rest of my life.”

“Connor,” Mitchie smiled, her eyes looking teary, “you are so much better than I deserve. I never thought that I would end up with a guy who understands me the way you do. I never thought I would end up with someone who gets me the way you do, the way you always have. Who would make my career just as important as their own. I promise to always love you, even when you’re a grumpy, moody, pain-in-the-ass. I promise to always remind you of Davo when you’ve been Connor McDavid for too long. I do NOT promise to obey you, because that’s just not me. But I will always put you in front of myself. For the rest of our lives.”

“Leon, Matthew, the rings.” Dylan instructed and Matthew Tkachuk stepped up from his spot behind Mitchie to hand Dylan the ring, Leon Draisaitl did the same from where he stood behind Connor. 

Rings were exchanged and the moment Auston had been dreading happened.

“I now, officially, declare declare you Mr. and Mrs. McMarner!” Dylan grinned, getting eyerolls from Mitchie and Connor and not bothering to correct himself before he said, “Davo, you may now kiss your bride.”

And Mitchie laughed as Connor pulled her close before closing her eyes as he kissed her, throwing her arms around his neck as he dipped her.

The guests all stood and clapped as they laced their fingers together and walked up the aisle together. And Willy put a supporting hand on Auston’s shoulder after they passed.

“You okay?” Willy asked.

“Yeah,” Auston replied, the lie obvious to both of them.

“No, you’re not.”

“What matters is that Mitchie’s happy.” Auston replied, “I had a window. And by the time I got over myself and realized she was who I wanted, that window had closed.”

“You gonna be able to get through the reception?”

“Yeah. Or at the very least, I can get drunk.”

It’s an hour into the reception when Auston finally got to talk to Mitchie.

“You look amazing,” Auston told her, mask of normalcy in place, “although I never pictured you to be a princess bride.”

“I know, right?!” she replied with a laugh, “But when I tired it on… I felt like that little girl wearing her Cinderella dress 24/7 and it just… felt right.”

“Willy cried when he saw it.” Auston threw the Swede under the bus, smirking at the look he got in return.

“Again?” Mitchie giggled, “You cried at the store, too. Thank God you weren’t at the fitting.”

“Matts cried, too!” Willy glared at Auston.

“Congrats,” Auston fixed his smile in place when Connor joined them, “it was probably the wedding ceremony I’ve ever been to.”

“I’m sure Stromer is going to take all the credit,” Mitchie rolled her eyes fondly.

“Thanks for all your help with the planning,” Connor radiated sincerity and Auston wished he could resent him, “It was a Godsend. I mean, we knew the planning would be hard with me being in Edmonton and everything for the wedding being in Toronto. You were such a huge help. Descriptions over the phone only go so far.”

“Yeah, it was no problem,” Auston nodded, “Mitchie’s my best friend here. Of course I was going help her when she needed it.”

“I would have asked you to stand up there with me but Chucky and I had a bet and he wouldn’t let me forget it.” Mitchie’s smile turned softer, “But your help has meant so much to me.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Mitchie,” Auston replied earnestly.

“Willy,” Mitchie hugged the blonde tightly, “you guys are the best.”

“Well, we can’t be a three-headed monster without one of us,” Willy laughed, “Save a dance for me.”

“Of course! My dance card is always open for both of you.”

“But not right now,” Dylan popped up, “because right now it’s time for your and Davo’s first dance.”

“You didn’t pick the song, did you?” Connor asked, looking vaguely horrified at thought and Mitchie threw her head back and laughed as Dylan let out an offended squawk. 

As they stepped onto the dancefloor, the opening chords of Tennessee Whiskey started playing and Connor spun her around before pulling her in close as they swayed, Connor’s head coming down to head his forehead against hers.

And while it hurt, Auston knew that - at the end of the day - Mitchie’s happiness is what mattered most to him. And that as long as she stayed happy, he would be happy for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett


End file.
